Forever and For Always
by dracoXginnyXlover
Summary: Draco had always wanted more than he had. He wanted a father who wasn't a death eater, a betrothed who wasn't named after a flower, a little white pony, and of course someone to love. Ginny however had never wanted more than she had...or so she had though
1. Sunday Morning

Hello everyone! Im sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer!(notice how I double spaced to make the chapter seem longer hehehe) 

**Disclaimer:**If you think I own anything, you need mental help (just kidding) 

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_****

* * *

**

**Forever and For always**

Flash forward to end of story (**A/N:**haha its a teaser so now you have to read)  
Ginny sat on her wooden autumn, silenced by desperation. She repeated the words that he said to her "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

* * *

**Prologue  
**Draco had always wanted more than he had. He wanted a father who wasn't a death eater, a betrothed who wasn't named after a flower, a little white pony, and of course someone to love. Ginny however had never wanted more than she had...or so she had thought until five months ago on what seemed to be an ordinary Sunday Morning, but it was far from that.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sunday Morning  
****Five Months earlier**

'No one understands me!' Ginny Weasley though as she walked through the Forbidden

Forest. She knew she wasn't allowed to be there, but it was the only place she could go

to get away from her over protective brothers. 'Why wont they just-' Ginny was

interrupted by someone moving behind the tree she was passing. The movement was

caused by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I hate fricken Pansy! She just doesn't get me! No one does" Draco said out loud,

thinking he was alone.

"Malfoy is that you" asked a very confused Ginny as she tip toed towards the tree.

"Weasel? What are you doing? Eavesdroppin' are ya? I guess you just can't stay away

from me" Draco said with a smirk. But just then he realized that she had just heard his

inner most thoughts. 'Oh shit!' he thought "How much of that did you hear" he asked

wincing at the thought of Ginny Weasley knowing that he actually had a soft side to him.

"Enough to know that you hate Pansy, and that no one understands you. Honestly

Malfoy you need to get over yourself! Your rich, have a mansion, gorgeous hair,

beautiful eyes, and a rock hard body" Ginny said 'Holy fuck! Did I just say that out loud?

Im NEVER gonna live this down! Why did I say that anyway? This is MALFOY! Oh

but he is so fine! Wait no! No, he's not! Stop thinking that!' Ginny thought as she looked

at Draco who was smirking his signature smirk

"I knew it" said Draco, still smirking "All of these years of saying that you hate me have

just been covering up the fact that YOU LIKE ME! Well, I can't really blame you. No

one can resist a Malfoy's charm." He said smugly. Ginny was turning red at this point.

She had to do something!

"Draco dot flatter yourself! I dot like you! I pity you! I said that to be sarcastic and to

make a point." Said Ginny. She was quite pleased with herself for thinking so quickly.

"What point would that be" asked Draco curiously. Ginny knew she was in trouble now.

"Well..that you are...a selfish and arrogant pig who thinks the world revolves around him"

said a very angry Ginny

"Sure, that's what they all say. Don't worry honey its not your fault! As I said before, no

one can resist a Malfoy's charm" said Draco. Ginny had had it

"Mr. Malfoy I hope that you are not implying that I fancy you! I loathe you, no I HATE

you. So why don't you take your sorry ass self to the nearest cliff and jump off of it"

Ginny stormed away fighting back the tears.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe a "sort of cliffhanger". Again Im REALLY sorry this chpater is so long! Ill post the next one as soon as I get 6 reviews! So start reviewing! You know you want to!**


	2. Getting Dark

**A/N:**Thanks so much for reading everyone! Now on to the reviewers:

**Ringo- **thanks to much nat! hope u like this chapter! love ya!

**Forestrosespirte-** Thanks so much for reading! and dont worry its goin somewhere real good

**Hanna-** Hey han! Im glad u liked it! hope u like this one! love ya!

**ColorMeEverything-** thanks for reading annd thanks so much for you suggestions!

**blackcoat-245- **thanks! i really hope you like this chaper!

now on to the story!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 2_  
Getting Dark**

Draco Malfoy had never made a woman cry (other than Pansy, but he made her cry on a

weekly basis so he didn't think much about it). He had seen many women crying, but he

had never caused it. For the first time in his life Draco felt a wave of pity come over him.

'I didn't mean to make her cry' thought Draco as he sat on a brightly colored rock.'She

looks so sexy when she gets mad' he thought.

In his mind he was picturing what Ginny looked like when she was getting angry with

him. A smile came over his face. Not a smirk of a snicker, but a genuine smile. As soon

as Draco realized he was smiling he snapped back into reality.

"Wait, did I just think that? Weasley? Sexy? Nah, but then again..." said Draco. He

quickly got up and ran in the direction Ginny had gone.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Ginny was sobbing. She wasn't just crying, she was uncontrollably sobbing. She had

never cried this hard before. Not even when her favorite brother Charlie had left for

Egypt. When she was a little girl she saw how older girls would get all worked up over

boys. She promised herself she would never cry over something that petty. And yet here

she was, wondering throughout the Forbidden Forest bawling her eyes out over Draco.

Draco Malfoy! The person who she loathed so much it hurt. Ginny looked up at the sky.

It was getting dark, if she didn't get back to the Gryffindor common room soon her

brothers would come looking for her. Just the thought of going back to the common

made Ginny feel uneasy and cry harder. Malfoy would undoubtedly tell everyone what

she had said and Harry, Ron, and the rest of her brothers (not to mention all of Slytherin

and Gryffindor) would be on her back. She was making herself so upset, she was

starting to get sick. She ran behind a tree and started to throw up. Suddenly she felt

someone hold her hair back. The sudden touch startled Ginny.

"You didn't have to get that upset Weasel, liking me isnt such a bad thing" Draco said

smugly letting go of her hair. Ginny looked up at his smug smile. That was all she could

take. All of the anger and sadness she felt came out. She whiped around and smacked

Draco rather hard considering that she had just gotten sick behind a tree. Draco stood

there in shock.

"You Mr. Malfoy are seriously mistaking" said a very confident Ginny.

'Screw trying to be nice! No one slaps the sex god of Slytherin and gets away with it!'

thought Draco. Then he remembered how much he hurt her and he did something that he

would normally never under any circumstances do.

"Ginny..." he said hesitantly.

Ginny turn towards Draco with a very perplexed look on her face.

"Im...well...sorry" Draco said with a great deal of effort.

For that one moment Ginny wasn't thinking about Ron, or Harry, or her parents. For that

one little moment Ginny Weasley was happy. That moment quickly however, when she

noticed that her and Malfoy went alone.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun what will happen next? hmmm i wonder... anyways start reviewing and maybe if your lucky ill post the next chapter tomarrow!**


End file.
